


sign to lights

by ladynephthyss



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hanging Stars Trio, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynephthyss/pseuds/ladynephthyss
Summary: the trio plummet to earth.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark & Gale Hawthorne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	sign to lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archersandsunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archersandsunsets/gifts).



> happy birthday @archersandsunsets! 
> 
> a very, very aggressive disclaimer. the usage of the swastika in this fic has absolutely nothing to do with nazi ideology. katniss everdeen is desi, and her father originally hindu. it’s used as a sign of prosperity in such households, has been for thousands of years. that is the context in this fic! :)

She’s half asleep when she feels the buzzing in the back of her head. Mondgraben had the blessedness of quiet at night, save for the obvious goings on of the surrounding wilderness, the movements of dogs, stray cats. Maybe a person or two.

Not such adventures.

Katniss’ eyes open, and carefully sits up. Immediately on the space between her and her sister, underneath furs and quilts, her mother stirs and her voice breaks the dark, soft and a bit drowsy.

“What is it?”

Katniss runs a hand through her hair. “They’re calling.”

Sybille gives a nod, and only pulls her daughter back to press a kiss to her cheek, nuzzling against her skin. It wouldn’t be right to go to her companions before seeking her mother, not on today of all days.

“Midnight’s passed,” Sybille says. Brushes their noses with a smile. “The birth of my wild girl.” Another kiss, this time to her forehead. “Go. And be back by dawn. You’ll get more sleep before market.”

Katniss smiles, and gingerly leaves the bed as her mother settles beside Prim once more, the youngest barely even stirring. Slips out of that simple, but thick shift into day attire, from their little loft and down. Her father’s jacket.

And out in that high moon, crouched on the ground and tracing in the dirt with a stick is Peeta. She crosses over, and glances down.

“The other way,” she says, and positions his arm for the symbol. Swastika. A funny word. A thing of blessing. “There.”

“Older and wiser,” he jokes and rises before crushing her in a hug. “Happy birthday.” A kiss that is badly misplaced and ends up on the corner of her mouth before he stretches, mouth opening in a yawn.

“Where is he?”

He looks around. “Said he needed to get some pick from somewhere. We’ll meet him at the bakery, and then out further.”

Katniss nods, taking his hand before stopping. She turns and lets out a low, but audible three toned note. In only a moment, grey as a stormy sky, Electra comes from the side of the house, blue eyes glowing. The wolf pads over to Peeta, and promptly flops onto her back. The baker grins, and gives the agreed upon belly rub before the three of them continue.

Gale Hawthorne has broken two lock picks with the new binding of the fence. The faint humming of electricity has them all on edge, but it’s this night of all nights, a turning of time and birth, that spurs them forward.

Time hiccups.

The meadow is moonlit fog, a precipice before tumbling to the space in-between. Bread is broken, of course, and Gale will get a tongue lashing for taking the last bits of family spirits.

“So, you’ve arrived in the plane of the elderly.” he laughs and Katniss scoffs, adjusting her nose hoop.

“Like you’re any better. 16 has nothing on 18, old man.”

Gale points to her and looks at Peeta in astonishment. “Are you seeing this? She’s giving me abuse!” Throws a hunk of bread at her. “Abuse, I say!”

“I don’t get involved, you know that. You mirror her more than I do.”

That he did. Because the miner and the huntress, separated by months, had spilled out into the world on the same number of day, the 8th. Twins of full and new. Birth bound.

Gale smirks and leans over to brush his nose against hers , snapping his teeth inches from her face. Peeta watches the sight, and warmth fuels his chest. He had his own bond with them both, something even more and other with Katniss. But birth binding was a different kind of creature. He remembers some story, a man and a woman of sun and moon, chasing each other in the sky.

He’s happy enough to be their star.

But then time hiccups.

The moon overhead is an eye. Watching the three as they move from the meadow, into a new glade, thick, dark trees on all sides. Flooded with silver. Sugar cubes. The flower at pink cheeks. Bursting the pod.

The wolves emerge in a single blink, circling them, glowing eyes. Haze of moonflower, guiding to the other plane. Nipping at heels, urging the dance. Katniss takes their arms, turning herself underneath Gale and Peeta, meeting together. Breaking away.

_Bless the sun and bless the sky  
Bless your mother, by and by  
Moonlight watching, life and tomb  
Cradled dancing, water to womb_

_Sign to lights  
Sign to lights  
We call Them in us  
Sign to lights._

Bare feet on the earth now, shoes kicked away.

 _Sign to lights_  
We call Them in us  
Sign to-

Their feet leave the earth. Floating. Climbing higher through trees, still circling under each other. Dancing. The moon is inside her head.

_What do you want?_

Turning. Turning. Turning. Chasing the sun and stars. Bound together.

_Stay with me. Stay with me. Stay with me._

“This,” she murmurs. “Forever.”

In a single breath, the trio plummet to the earth.

***

Katniss’ eyes open and winces at the crick in her neck. Dawn is just cresting over horizon. Another day. The same. But what is not, are the two weights on either side of her. Arms around her waist.

Their bare feet caked with dirt. Lying. In her home.

“You’re awake,” her mother says from the other side of the fire pit. She’s spinning a drop spindle, wool between her fingers. “Prim’s gone to milk the goat.”

Katniss can’t really speak, just watches her mother. Thick blue dress. Golden highlights. Eyes lined black. Fingertips dyed dark. Those sharp, sharp eyes.

“Did you get what you wanted?” Sybille asks. Electra gives a yawn.

Katniss settles back down between her boys, watches her mother’s fingers. Spinning. The word barely a whisper.

“Always.”


End file.
